


A NOTE TO MY BESTFRIEND | DAHMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Cheer up, the sky darkens every time you cry."This is for you.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 5





	A NOTE TO MY BESTFRIEND | DAHMO

Hello, 

You've been so upset lately. I know. I've seen even though you might think I haven't. 

What is bothering you? I wish you could tell me. I wish I could make it better.

I'm not sure how to approach you. I feel like I will bother you if I ever message you or come by your house and knock on your door. 

I just want to know if you're alright. If you need someone to hold you as you cry, watch anime with and eat your favorite snacks, listen to music and scream to lyrics you can't understand. I'll teach you what they mean. 

I remember one time you asked about my country and the language. You always wanted to go there. I hope you will one day. Let's go together once you're feeling better. 

What has been bothering you lately? It seems like the dictionary doesn't have words that can describe the painful way in which your heart is beating. I wish I knew a way to make you smile.

Has she been treating you badly? Is she the reason you can't be happy anymore? I honestly thought she made you smile, butterflies tickle your stomach. Is she the reason you're distant lately? The reason you're afraid to talk?

I wish she didn't make you feel this way.

Though, I'm writing this to ask one more thing. I've been wondering about it for a long time. I hope I don't sound selfish.

Am I a bad friend, Dahyun?

Am I a bad friend for not having the courage to check up on you? Am I a bad person for not being able to tell she was going to break your heart? Am I a bad person for not knowing what to say to brighten up your day?

All I can do is watch. Like I always do. But it hurts me too. 

Watching you fall apart seems so unfair. Out of all people, why you? It might as well be me, you're too good to be on this ugly world.

Cheer up, whatever is going through your head I'll try to pull it out.

Cheer up, the pain in your body will soon fade away.

Cheer up, I can't bear the thought of tears spilling from your beautiful eyes.

I'm here. Talk to me.

Cheer up, the sky darkens every time you cry.

Cheer up, the ground shakes when you scream.

Cheer up, the weather gets all cold when you're upset. 

Everything is going to be okay.

Cheer up, my heart breaks when you think lowly of yourself. 

You're strong.

Cheer up, at the end of the day, all the love stored in my heart is for you.

Don't forget to eat well and rest. I love you, always,

Momo.

**Author's Note:**

> You got this.
> 
> Love,
> 
> -Taehyun


End file.
